bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Ivaciano/Mel
Mel Mel '''(dokładniej to '''Mel Adrianna Steelyn) to 13-letnia nieoryginalna klacz jednorożca, która wielbi zapach benzyny oraz smak musztardy i kawy. Mieszkanka Ponyville. Ponysona użytkowniczki Ivaciano. Realistka/pesymistka. Jest wolontariuszką w Klubie Pomocnego Kucyka. Fanka RusPol oraz SuFin z anime HetaliaBo tak ;-;. Powstanie Autorka ponad rok czasu zastanawiała się nad wyglądem swojej ponysony. Na początku to miała być klacz kucyka ziemnego o złotawej sierści, brązowych włosach o designie Rarity i czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych o imieniu Bubbly Honey (z ang. Bubbly-szampan Honey-miód), jednak jej się nie spodobał wygląd tego kucyka. Pół roku później postanowiła powrócić do planu wyglądu swej ponifikacji. Stworzyła więc pegazicę o turkusowej sierści, ciemnych-blond włosach, okularach z fioletową oprawką, która nazywała się Kitelli, ale stwierdziła, że przypominała kopię jednej z klaczy, które są na tej wikii. 8 kwietnia tego roku autorkę znów natchnęło do stworzenia "siebie jako kucyka". Zrobiła klacz jednorożca w Pony Creatorze z nudów, która miała szarą sierść, stalowe włosy, czarny pyszczek i zielono-szare oczy. Postanowiła, że właśnie ten kucyk będzie jej ponysona, ponieważ stwierdziła, że "ponifikowanie" jej prawdziwego wyglądu jest naprawdę trudne. Usunęła czarny kolor pyszczka, bo nie podobał się jej, dodała kilka dodatków oraz zmieniła kolory sierści, grzywy i nieco wygląd tej postaci. 31 maja użytkowniczka ponownie dostała oświecenia na pomysł ponysony. Stwierdziła, że spróbuje "sponifikować" swój własny wygląd. Ponownie zmieniła wygląd oraz imię ponysony. Ivaciano nadała klaczy imię Terasmiekka, które z języka fińskiego oznaczało miecz stalowy. lecz i to imię się jej nie spodobało. W chwili obecnej nazywa się Mel. Przezwiska Te które lubi: Melly Ada Koteł Bernardyn Feli Roma Yvaczjano Wuoch Tetris Mela KonstantynopolitańczykowianeczkaDark to wymyślił xd Te których nie lubi, wręcz nie nawidzi:lepiej, żebyś nie mówił/a tak na mnie, bo inaczej to się źle dla Ciebie skończy >:c Adziora Adunia Adusia Beksa Aducha Grubas Wygląd 'Sierść' Jej sierść jest miękka w dotyku o kolorze brzoskwiniowym. Czasami można ujrzeć strupy, siniaki. W okolicach lewego kopytka przecina się pozioma blizna. Kiedyś miała kolor stalowy. Grzywa Jej grzywa sięga do piersi, kręcona i dość gęsta. Ma ona kolor ciemnego-blondu. Klaczka myje grzywę co 2 lub 4 dni. Ze względu na dojrzewanie, bardzo ona się szybko przetłuszczaNiestety ;-;. Czasem grzywka opada jej na jedno oko. Ogon Jej ogon jest bardziej poczochrany i skręcony niż grzywa. Również ma tą samą barwę co grzywa. 'Oczy' Ma ona duże, zielono-szare oczy o designie Twilight Sparkle z sześcioma rzęsami. Dużo kucyków, w tym sama Mela, jednak nie potrafi powiedzieć jaki to dokładnie kolor. 'Sylwetka' Jest klaczą o średnim wzroście oraz prawidłowej jak na jej wzrost wadze. 'Akcesoria ' Nosi fioletowe okulary, ale czasem je zmienia na czarno-białe. Na jej lewym przednim kopytku widnieje blizna. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Mel to biała głowa kota, ale wcześniej była to czarna urna pogrzebowa z białym krzyżem po środku, jednak autorka stwierdziła, że przez ten znaczek będzie zbyt "mhrochna" i postanowiła z tego pomysłu zrezygnować. Magia Magia jest koloru ciemno-zielonego tak samo, jak jej oczy. 'Kryształowa' Jako kryształowy kucyk jest nieco wyższa (gdzieś tak o 4 cm) niż jako normalny. Znikają jej wszystkie akcesoria łącznie z blizną. Jej grzywa jest podobna wyglądem do grzywy Księżniczki Cadance,KREDENS STYLE :U jednak jest związana w kucyk białą wstążeczką. To samo jest z ogonem. Oczy są łososiowe. 'Equestria Girls' Jest dziewczyną o średnim wzroście (około 155,5 cm) o długich rozpuszczonych,ciemnych-blond włosach. Nosi czerwoną koszulkę w chabry, która jest zakryta szarą bluzą z kolorowymi napisami oraz rysunkową głową kotka. Nosi granatowe spodnie jeansowe o biało-niebieskich łatach. Zakłada do tego białe skarpetki stopki i czarne buty za kostkę ze złotymi ćwiekami. Na jej lewej ręce ma bliznę. 'Wielka Gala Grand Galopu'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teeT3PlWd7M&feature=kp hyhy xd Na galę zakłada czarną sukienkę w białe kropki, złote buty typu baletki. Grzywę upina w koczek, jednak zostawia dwa pasma włosów. Głos Ma normalny głos, nie za niski i nie za wysoki. Jednak z wiekiem jej głos robi się niestety coraz niższy i brzydszy. Charakter Zalety Pomocna Klacz jest bardzo pomocna. Z chęcią pomaga rodzicom i swoim przyjaciołom i znajomym. Nieważne w czym masz problem, to ona i tak ci pomoże. Posłuszna Gdy ktoś ją prosi by coś zrobiła, to ona i tak się zgodzi. Jest posłuszna niczym pies swojemu panu/pani.Ale nie wykonam poleceń typu aport!, siad!, leżeć! itp. ;-;, nie nie ;-;-; Miła i tolerancyjna Jest miła w stosunku do dorosłych, rodziny, znajomych. Nawet kucykowi, którego pierwszy raz widzi w życiu powie "Dzień dobry/Dobry wieczór". Zaakceptuje każdego kuca, nawet jeżeli jest obcokrajowcem lub innej orientacji seksualnej czy okropnym egoistą myślącym tylko i wyłącznie o sobie uważającego, który jest chamski. Wrażliwa Nie jest w stanie patrzeć jak jakakolwiek istota żywa cierpi. Potrafi się wzruszyć w pięknych lub smutnych momentach filmów/książek/własnych przeżyć. Współczująca Współczuje każdemu kucykowi. Pomysłowa Mel ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię. Często ma natchnienia do tworzenia rysunków, opowiadań czy też wyczarowywania czegokolwiek. Intuicyjna Potrafi dopasować szybko daną sytuację, problem. Wady Wścibska Jest baaardzo wścibska. Nie ważne czy to sprawa przyjaciół czy rodziny, ona to musi wiedzieć. Często z tego powodu kucyki mają do niej wielkie pretensje, że wcina się w nie swoje sprawy i wyganiają ją z rozmów, a nawet krzyczą.;________________________________________________________; Wrażliwa Tą cechę u niej można zaliczyć do wad, ponieważ często wybucha płaczem z byle powodu. Uparta Jest z niej okropny uparciuch. Kiedy coś chce, to ona nie odpuści. Zboczona Prawie wszędzie doświadcza zboczonych skojarzeń. Czasami nawet dosłownie wszystko kojarzy jej się tylko z jednym. Z tego powodu czasami miewa zboczone sny, jednak to jej wymyślone postacie są głównymi postaciami w marzeniach sennych klaczy. Zdarzyło się również, że grała w ERP. Specyficzne poczucie humoru Potrafi się śmiać z byle czego. Nie jest to szkodliwe, ale czasem denerwuje to jej znajomych oraz rodzinę. Nieufna Od szóstej klady stała się bardzo nieufna. Nie ma zaufania czasem nawet do rodziny, jednak takie sytuacje zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. Głównie Niezdecydowana Jej wada numer jeden.Jak mówiła pewna reklama, "że życie to sztuka wyboru", to dla niej jest to całkowita prawda. Każda błahostka to dla niej trudny wybór do decyzji. Najgorzej jest kiedy ma coś kupić i nie może się zdecydować co. Brak wiary w siebie Można powiedzieć, że jest pesymistką. Uważa, że nic nie potrafi i, że wszyscy zawsze będą lepsi od niej. Przez bardzo długi czas nigdy taka nie była, lecz przez okropne zdarzenie w piątej klasie podstawówki taka się stała. Niecierpliwa 'Historia' Narodziny Urodziła się 20 marca o godzinie 17:45 Pewnie było brzydko na dworze , ale co tam, słoneczko i tak wyjdzie ;-; w szpitalu w Ponyville. Urodziła się dwa dni przed terminem. Była zdrowym noworodkiem. Jej ojciec dowiedział się o porodzie w czasie, gdy on brał kąpiel. Nie płakała w czasie porodu, jednak zaczęła, gdy zabrano ją na przemycie z śluzu. Imię Na początku miała mieć na imię Victoria, jednak wszyscy domownicy stwierdzili, iż jest to zbyt pospolite imię, więc dlatego nazwali ją Mel. Na drugie imię dali jej Adrianna. Czasy niemowlęce i poniemowlęce Rodzina ją bardzo kochała. Wszyscy pomagali jej w nauce podstawowych rzeczy, które powinna umieć. W wieku 9 miesięcy nauczyła się chodzić jak i czarować. Rodzice często zabierali ją na wycieczki przez co uwielbia to do tej pory lubi. Co miesiąc jeździła do swojej ciotki, dziadka i babci, gdzie bardzo lubiła bawić się ze swoim ciotecznym bratem Patrickiem. Polubiła rysowanie. Z tego powodu mama kupiła jej kredki świecówki, którymi mała tworzyła różne "dzieła". Pewnego razu, gdy była w sypialni swoich rodziców narysowała na ścianie psa, który przypominał fokę.' ' Zapalenie pęcherza Mama właśnie ją odbierała ze żłobka. Była wtedy zima. Gdy wróciły do domu, to mała Tetris zaczęła dostawać dreszczy oraz drgawek w czasie załatwiania się. Jej matka się bardzo zaniepokoiła i postanowiła ją zabrać do pobliskiej przychodni. Będąc na miejscu obie zauważyły, że była długa kolejka. Było bardzo dużo matek z dziećmi w jej wieku. Pani lekarz właśnie miała przyjmować kolejnych pacjentów, jednak zobaczyła, że z klaczką jest bardzo źle. Z tego powodu zostały od razu przyjęte do gabinetu lekarki. Po zbadaniu małej okazało się, że cierpi ona zapalenie pęcherza moczowego. Przedszkole Zapisano ją do publicznego wielorasowego przedszkola. Uczęszczała razem z przyjaciółkami ze żłobka: Alexandrą i Caroliną. Miała się ona tam dobrze, nie czuła się, jak piąte koło u wozu. Zawsze bawiła się z przyjaciółkami w różne zabawy np. w chowanego, berka lub dom. Czasem wybuchała płaczem, ponieważ ktoś jej zabrał ulubioną maskotkę delfinka. Gdy była w starszej grupie, to pomagała młodszym źrebakom w ubieraniu się. Najlepsze przyjęcie urodzinowe Matka jej i Alexandry postanowiły urządzić dla młodych klaczek przyjęcie urodzinowe. Zostało ono zorganizowane 7 kwietnia w parku rozrywki. Małe kucyki były z tego powodu podekscytowane. Zaprosiły na nie prawie wszystkie klaczki z ich grupy oraz kilka ogierków. Wszystkim w tym parku ledwo oczy z orbit nie wypadły. Było tam po prostu niesamowicie! Znajdowały się tam wielkie, długie zjeżdżalnie, basen z piłeczkami oraz większość atrakcji, które podnieciłyby 5-latka. W czasie, gdy zaczęto dawać źrebakom tort, to klaczki musiały dzielić specjalny fotel dla jubilata, ponieważ właściciele nie pomyśleli, że urodziny mogą obchodzić dwa kucyki. Pod koniec przyjęcia wręczono jubilatkom prezenty. Poznanie Aggie Mel zaczęła chodzić do trzeciej grupy przedszkola. Nadal utrzymywała kontakt z swoimi przyjaciółkami. Jednak pewnego, słonecznego dnia, gdy siedziała przy ławeczce i bazgrała jakieś stworki, to obok niej usiadła pewna pegazica. Jednorożec od razu ją zauważył i zapytał jak ma na imię. -'Aggie'- odpowiedział pegaz ze smutkiem na twarzy. Tera zauważyła smutek klaczy i zapytała się też co się stało. Ta odpowiedziała jej, że nikt z nią się nie chce kolegować i, że wyganiano ją z zabaw, gdy ta chciała dołączyć. W tej samej chwili Aggie dołączyła się do rysowania. Klaczce zaczęło się nudzić, więc wzięła kolejną kartkę i zaczęła rysować jakiegoś kotka. Aggie również zaczęła rysować zwierze. Jednorożka wpadła na pomysł, by dorysowywać do obrazka kółeczka, a potem porównać kto ma więcej. Obie się świetnie bawiły, aż w końcu Tera się spytała czy mogłaby zostać jej przyjaciółką oraz przedstawić klaczce swoje koleżanki. Młodą pegazicę ogarnęło wielkie szczęście, zamilkła na chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała: Jasne! 'i poprosiła Melly o przedstawienie przyjaciółek. Po miesiącu czasu zaczęły się coraz lepiej dogadywać i bawić. 'Śmierć Bory Klaczka posiadała dwie psiny: Bernardynkę-Borę oraz kundelkę-Elzę, które bardzo lubiła. Gdy te dwie suczki się kiedyś spotykały na podwórku, to niestety zaczęły się gryźć i szarpać, ponieważ każda była zazdrosna oto, która jest bardziej kochana. Mijały tak miesiące od ich bijatyki, aż w końcu jeden z domowników zauważył, że z Borą jest coś nie tak, a raczej z jej łapą. Pojechano wtedy do weterynarza, gdzie po badaniach stwierdzono u niej raka łapy, która została amputowana. Pies nadal się nie czuł dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie, było z nią coraz gorzej. Szybko się męczyła z powodu swojego ciężkiego ciała i braku jednej kończyny. Ojciec klaczy postanowił ją uśpić i zakopać w ogródku. Mały jednorożec się tym powodem załamał. Zmarła w wieku pięciu lat.Dlaczeeego? :c Matczyna bijatyka Mama jednorożki zapisała ją na zajęcia taneczne. Dużo jej znajomych oprócz Aggie na nie uczęszczało. Nauczycielka uczyła różnych tanecznych ruchów młode przedszkolaki. Jednak coś było nie tak. W czasie gdy pani nie patrzyła na tańczące źrebięta, to pewna klacz kucyka ziemnego- Victoria deptała Mel po kopytkach dość mocno. Z tego powodu jednorożec poszedł na skargę do przedszkolanki, ponieważ nauczycielki tańca nie było. Vicky od razu została ostrzeżona przez panią, żeby nie robiła tego więcej. Ta się posłuchała, jednak w tajemnicy przed przedszkolanką nadal deptała Melę po kopytkach i to mocniej. Mała już tego nie wytrzymała i powiedziała to swojej matce. Gdy Monica odbierała kucyka z przedszkola i pomagała jej założyć buty, to zauważyła, że obok jest matka Victorii. Jednorożka od razu podeszła i zwróciła jej uwagę. Wtedy stało się coś czego by się nie spodziewał nikt. Matka jej rzuciła się na Monicę i zaczęła ją podduszaćbijo się ;-;. Jednorożec za pomocą magii odrzucił od siebie klaczę i zaczął ja dla swojej obrony targać za grzywę. Tamta jednak się nie poddała i kopnęła ją wtedy mocno w brzuch. Monica odepchnęła najsilniej jak potrafi ją w stronę akwarium, ale na całe szczęście się ono nie zbiło. Tydzień później obie matki spotkały się u dyrektorki przedszkola na omówieniu tego dziwnego zdarzenia. W czasie tej rozmowy okazało się, iż matka Melly była wtedy w ciąży i poroniła. Matka Vicky była bardzo zszokowana. Na jej twarzy można było zauważyć czyste przerażenie. Wystraszyła się, że to jest jej wina. Po rozmowie wszyscy się pogodzili i poszli w swoje strony. Zakończenie roku Zakończenie wyglądało jak każde inne. Wszystkie źrebięta były odświętnie ubrane, była przemowa dyrektorki, dostano upominki w postaci globusów oraz zaśpiewano pieśń pożegnalną. Nie było to niezwykłe wydarzenie w jej życiu. Podstawówka 1-3 Klacz zaczęła do szkoły, która znajdowała się kilkaset metrów od przedszkola. Chodziła tam razem ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami do klasy B'. Na rozpoczęciu pierwszej klasy podstawówki zauważyła wiele kucyków z innych przedszkoli, z którymi chciała się zapoznać. Poznała trzy sympatyczne źrebice: Constance, Julię i Paulinę, która jak zauważyła klacz płakała podczas rozpoczęcia podstawówki, jednak ją to tak nie przejmowało, najważniejsze by miała nowe znajomości. Oprócz kilku pochwał i uwag nic ciekawego się w tym okresie życia jednorożca nie działo. 'Śmierć Elzy'''Nnnnnnopeeee Elsa from Frozen ;-; Zaraz po powrocie z działki wujostwa, babcia, która zajmowała się suczką Elzą zawiadomiła ją i jej rodziców o zaginięciu ich psiny. Wszyscy byli tym powodem bardzo załamani, a zwłaszcza Tera. Przez tydzień czasu chodziła przygnębiona brakiem jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia w domu ' '''Pusia' Gdy klacz zakończyła uroczystość rozpoczęcia 2 klasy podstawówki, jej mama postanowiła zrobić jej miłą niespodziankę. Kiedy weszły do domu, to młoda źrebica zauważyła w kuchni transporter dla zwierząt. Podeszła bliżej, by przyjrzeć się jego zawartości. '-Ojejku! To kiciuś!!!'-zawołała zadowolona i otworzyła drzwiczki od transportera, wypuszczając przy tym kotka, a raczej kotkę, która trzęsła się z zimna. Wzięła kicię na plecy i poszła razem z nią i swoją matką do pokoju, gdzie przyszykowały dla zwierzęcia posłanie, pokarm oraz wodę. '-Ale ona ma puszyste futerko, nazwijmy ją Pusia!'-młoda klacz krzyknęła radośnie. Monica zgodziła się na propozycję córki. Obecnie Pusia ma teraz 4 lata.Jak ten czas szybko leci ;w; Gabrielle W drugiej klasie podstawówki do jej klasy doszła nowa uczennica, pegaz Gabrielle. Zaraz po zobaczeniu klaczy, ta szybko podbiegła, by móc się zapoznać z nowym kucykiem. Chwilę porozmawiały, aż w końcu młoda pegaziczka zaproponowała spotkanie w jej domu. Mel się zgodziła na propozycję Gabrielle. Pod koniec lekcji dwa kucyki poszły do świetlicy, gdzie zaczęły bawić się jakimiś klockami, rysować różne rzeczy. Robiły to przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu przyszła mama Gabi, która odebrała kucyki i zabrała do domu pegaza. W czasie wizyty u klaczy Tera poznała jej młodszą siostrę- Olivię, z którą Gabi nie miała najlepszych kontaktów, ale Steel to mało obchodziło. Jednorożka bawiła się w różne zabawy. Najczęściej był to "chowany", zabawy przeróżnymi figurkami zwierzątek oraz berek i gry na komputerze. Nie nudziło się im, nawet zaprosiły Olivię do wspólnej zabawy. Po wizycie w u Gabi, pegazica wręczyła jej paczuszkę żelek. Postanowiła też odprowadzić ją do domu. Klasa 4-6 Kolejna nowa uczennica Po rozpoczęciu roku z klasy odeszła Julia, klacz kucyka ziemnego. Nikogo to nie przęjeło, jednak wszystkim pozostanie głęboko w pamięci, ponieważ była to dobra koleżanka. Okazało się, iż do ich klasy będzie uczęszczać nowa uczennica, Martha, klacz pegaza. Wszystkie kucyki uważały, że ona jest normalna i będzie wspaniale, jednak po kilku miesiącach można było powiedzieć, że pozory mylą... Odkrycie prawdziwej złej tożsamości zdemaskowało się na dyskotece szkolnej dla kucyków z klas 4-6. Wszyscy się wspaniale bawili, jednak każdy wie, że wszystko co dobre zawsze musi się kończyć, prawda? Jednak wróćmy do rzeczy. W końcu Mela oraz kilka innych kucy, w tym Martha, się znudziło i postanowiło opuścić teren szkoły bez żadnych usprawiedliwień, które pozwoliłyby im iść z dyskoteki. Z nudów zaczęli spacerować po mieście, aż później jednorożec i jej koleżanki zorientowały się, że Martha, Monica, która była razem z nimi, i para ogierów zginęła. Postanowiły jej i znajomych szukać. Najgorsze dla było to, że miała poobcierane kopyta i nie tej mogła za bardzo biegać, co było potrzebne w tej sytuacji, więc szła starając się doganiać koleżanki. Gdy je dogoniła, spotkała je załamane i zmartwione wraz z ogierami. Postanowiła się zapytać co się stało. '-Martha wypaliła całą paczkę papierosów wraz z Thomasem, po czym zemdlała!!!'O wow! Ale akcja!!!!1111 Melly, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, to była zaszokowana i zmartwiona. Przecież przez to mogło się Marcie coś złego stać. Po tym, zdarzeniu grupka udała się z powrotem do szkoły. Tam również czekała ich niemiła niespodzianka. Po wejściu do budynku kazano im iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Czekała tam ich wychowawczyni, która żądała wszelkich wyjaśnień w sprawie ucieczki oraz zagroziła punktami karnymi i nagannądum dum dum, co było najgorszą dla nich karą. Kucyki zaczęły przebłagiwać panią o to, by nie wstawiała danych rzeczy oraz wyjaśniali całą historię związaną z Marthą. Pani natychmiast zareagowała ze zdziwieniem oraz oszczędziła grupkę młodych kucyków. Wizyta w szpitalu W trakcie mycia kopytek, było to jeszcze przed Sylwestrem, zauważyła na lewym jakiś niepokojąco wyglądający guz. Natychmiast poszła do swojej matki i powiedziała jej o tym. Obie się zastanawiały bardzo długo co to jest, aż w końcu zapomniały. Na początku Nowego Roku, gdy klaczka wstała zrobiło jej się zimno i niedobrze. Postanowiła zmierzyć sobie temperaturę. Miała gorączkę, katar oraz ból gardła. Wraz z matką postanowiła iść do przychodni, gdy podczas drogi przypomniały sobie o tym guzie i postanowiły się zapytać lekarza czym to jest. Niestety nawet sam lekarz nie był w stanie powiedzieć co to i zaproponował im pójście do specjalisty w takich sprawach. Kilka tygodni później, gdy Mel była już zdrowa postanowiły odwiedzić innego lekarza. Pech tak chciał, że była okropnie długa kolejka. Po długim czasie był czas na ich kolej. Od razu, gdy weszły do gabinetu, to od razu mama jednorożca zaczęła mówić o tym wszystkim. Lekarz, a raczej lekarka rozpoczęła badać lewe koptyto. Po chwili stwierdziła, iż to był ganglionhttp://medical.cdn.patient.co.uk/images/352.jpg tak to mniej więcej wyglądało, jednak u mnie było troszkę większe oraz powiedziała, że jest on bardzo duży i trzeba go natychmiastowo usunąć operacyjnie pod znieczuleniem całkowitym. W lutym 2013 roku klacz pojechała do szpitala o godzinie 6:00. Jeszcze przed zabiegiem usunięcia tej galaretowatej guli, miała wkłuty wenflon w prawe kopyto. Najgorsze było we wszystkim to, że musiała przyjechać tutaj naczczo. Niestety, gdy to ona miała już być zabrana na blok operacyjny, przed nią zawieziono młodego ogiera, który miał uszkodzone jelita. O godzinie 11:30 została już przywieziona na salę operacyjną. Zabieg trwał godzinę. Po zawiezieniu jej do sali pooperacyjnej podano klaczy kroplówki. Swoje pierwsze po operacji jedzenie zjadła dopiero o godzinie 17:00. Stwierdzono, że Mela była zdrowa i mogła spokojnie wrócić do domu. Prawdopodobnie w 10% jest możliwość, że może to się pojawić ponownie. Zdrada Była wtedy lekcja WF-u. Wszystkie klacze ustawiły się w kółko i grały w siatkówkę. Mel ta gra nie za bardzo wychodziła, więc większość jej rówieśnic miało do niej pretensje i wygoniły ją z kółeczka, by te mogły sobie spokojnie grać bez "tej niezdary". Jednorożka była trochę zdenerowana, przecież nie każdy jest doskonały, prawda? Postanowiła podejść do Pauliny, która również, jak ona nie była dobra w tej grze. Obie klacze rozmawiły sobie na temat tych pretensji kucyków do nich. W czsie tych pogaduszek, Tetris dowiedziała się, że połowa klaczy z kółka ją obrażały oraz obgadywały, co większość rzeczy, które kuce opowiadały były bzdurami wyssanymi z kopyta. Jedynymi rzeczami, o których klacz się dowiedziała było to, że zwymiotowała do stawu, nad którym często się spotykały klacze, które ją obrażały. Paulina nie chciała więcej mówić Mel, ponieważ większość rzeczy była zbyt okropna i wulgarna dla niej. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że obrażały ją jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. A, że Terasmiekka była wtedy naprawdę przewrażliwionym kucykiem, załamała się tym powodem oraz poczuła się zdradzona. Jeszcze okropniejsze był fakt, że większość klaczy przyjaźni się z nią tylko dlatego, by dorosłe kucyki nie narzekały, że Mel jest samotna, a tak naprawdę chciały tylko patrzeć, jak "ta debilka" im wierzy w każde ich słowo, jak daje sobie wchodzić na głowę oraz chciały ją tylko wykorzystać. Wykorzystały to, że przez dwa lata była ich popychadłem. Po zakończeniu piątej klasy, jednorożka obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie im ufać, nawet jakby jej wybaczyła za swoje zachowanie. Stała się również bardziej pesymistyczna oraz nostalgiczna. Nowy członek rodziny Pierwsza połowa drubiego miesiąca wakacji. Melly siedziała w swoim pokoju i surfowała po Ponynecie. Rodzice zawołali klacz, by ta przyszła do ich pokoju. Tetris postanowiła pójść do sypialni rodziców. Tam dostała pudełeczko lodów z sosem truskawkowwym, jednak to nie był koniec. Matka jej oświadczyła, iż jest w ciąży. Jej reakcja- na początku wzięła to za dowcip, ale później zaczęła płakać. Ona przecież była najmłodszym członkiem rodziny, a teraz na jej miejsce wejdzie jakiś za przeproszeniem "smrodek". Poczuła się bardzo zazdrosna. Zaczynał się więc zbliżać termin porodu. Jednorożka była bardzo zestresowana. Jej matka już była w szpitalu. Gdy weszła do szpitala, zobaczyła tam małego kucyka ziemskiego z niebieską sierścią oraz blond kręconą grzywką. Nadal nie mogła się z tym faktem, że do jej domu zawita nowy kucyk, oswoić. Nowo narodzony ogier wabił się Bart. Najlepsze było to, że to Tera wymyśliła to imię dla niego. Poczuła się trochę zaszczycona. W chwili obecnej jej relacje z Bartem stają się coraz lepsze. Zdobycie znaczka Na lekcji religii zamiast słuchać tego, co mówiła nauczycielka, to wyrwała kartkę w kratkę z zeszytu od matematyki oraz długopis i zaczęła coś z nudów rysować. Rysunkiem był wielo-kolorowy kot z przeróżnymi dodatkami. Bardzo dużo kucyków się zachwyciło rysunkiem Mel. Gdy wróciła do domu, to przed jej oczami przebiegła kotka Pusia i miauczała pod drzwiami. Kucyk dla żartów zapytał kota czy nie jest głodny, po czym otworzył drzwi.Najdziwniejsze było to, że zwierz zrozumiało jej pytanie. Kot natychmiast podbiegł do swojej miseczki z jedzeniem i zaczął jeść. W tym samym czasie Mel poczuła dziwne swędzenie w okolicach boczku. Postanowiła się podrapać i po chwili stwierdziła, że ją tylko komar ugryzł. Następnie jej kotka niczym pies czekała pod drzwiami, by móc ją wypuścić na dwór. Klacz wypuściła kota i poszła do swojego pokoju. Znowu poczuła dziwne swędzenie. Tym razem to nie było kolejne ukąszenie komara, nie nie. To była ta wspaniała chwila, o tak! Mel dostała swój uroczy znaczek. Była to biała głowa kota. Jej przeznaczeniem były właśnie koty. Znaczenie znaczka Jej znaczek oznacza, że ma ogromny talent do rysowania kotów oraz zajmowania się nimi. Pokazuje on również, że w ciągu całego swojego życia była i jest bardzo podobna do tych zwierząt. Pierwszy najważniejszy sprawdzian w jej życiu Był to sprawdzian szóstoklasisty. Wszystko rozpoczęło się dnia 1 kwietnia. Niestety w tym dniu klaczę złapał okropny katar. Postanowiła jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły wstąpić do sklepu, by kupić sobie chusteczki higieniczne. Po zakupie przedmiotu wstąpiła już do szkoły. Zmieniła swoje buty na trampki szkolne, ponieważ nie wolno było chodzić po szkole w nie zmienionym obuwiu. Następnie jedna z jej koleżanek zapytała czy wszyscy mieli ze sobą legitymację szkolną. Mel zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, którą wzięła ze sobą do szkoły. Okazało się, że ona nie wzięła ze sobą legitymacji! Zaczęła panikować, nie wiedziała co robić. Wszyscy jej poradzili, by pobiegła szybko do domu po nią. Ta posłuchała się porady znajomych. Biegła najszybciej, jak mogła, byleby się nie spóźnić na sprawdzian. Na czałe szczęście jeszcze zdążyła na końcówkę przerwy. BGdy zadzwonił dzwonek oznaczający zakończenie przerwy, to wszyscy pokazując swoje legitymacje weszli do sali, w której pisali test. Najgorsze we wszystkim było, że przez nadmiar stresu oraz męczące przeziębienie Mela nie mogła się skupić. Po zakończeniu sprawdzianu, ona wraz z koleżankami wybrały się do pizzerii, by uczcić napisanie testu, jednak jeszcze podszedł do Mel ogier i ochrzanił ją za to, że nie mógł się skupić przez jej katar. A co miała Tetris zrobić? Przecież nie mogła użyć magii i wyzdrowić się specjalnie dla niego, prawda? Gdyby to on miał katar, to byłoby tak samo! Klacz chciała mu przywalić, jednak zignorowała zaczepkę kucyka, gdyż nie chciała się zniżać do jego poziomu. Niestety z sprawdzianu zdobyła tylko 22pkt. na 40, jednak to była wina wymienionych wyżej czynników, ale klacz się tym nie przejęła, bo ten test nie wlicza się w średnią. Zakończenie podstwówki Był to czas, w którym Mel musiała się pożegnać ze swoimi znajomymi. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Jednak, by każdy kucyk kończący szkołę mógł to miło zapamiętać zoorganizowano specjalne przedstawienie, na którym zaprezentowano typowy szkolny dzień za pomocą pantomimy. Mel w tym teatrzyku grała nauczycielkę od języka angileskiego, co jej dość dobrze poszło. Wszystkich najbardziej rozśmieszyły sceny lekcji przyrody, gdzie klacz, która była przyrodniczką zapytała się ucznia, co wie na temat owadów i anatomii kucyków. W tle leciała piosenka "Biedroneczki są w kropeczki" Katarzyny Sobczyk, "Pszczółka Maja sobie lata" Akcentu oraz "Baśka" '''autorstwa '''Wilków. Najlepszą jednak sceną była lekcja muzyki, na której pokazano taniec jakiegoś ucznia do piosenki "Ona tańczy dla mnie" Weekendu. Pod koniec uroczystości zakończenia, gdy wszyscy rozeszli się ze swoimi wychowawcami do klas, klasa Mel dostała prezent w postaci albumu ze zdjęciami, gdzie każdy napisał wierszyk lub krótkie opowiadanie o swojej szkole, a w szczególności klasie. Następnego dnia każdy przyszedł ponownie do szkoły, by odebrać tylko wyniki sprawdzianu, świadectwa i karty zdrowia. Na całe szczęście do gimnazjum idą z Melą jej dwie przyjaciółki: Aggie '''i '''Paulina. Muzyka Klacz przeważnie słucha Rocka, Heavy Metalu oraz Folk Metalu. 'Queen' Jest to pierwszy ulubiony zespół rockowy, który klacz poznała dzięki swojej matce. W czasie, gdy była na Grand Prix Żużlu w Manehattanie, usłyszała piosenkęKucyki na motorach owszem xd We will rock you, co strasznie jej się spodobało, jednak niestety zrobiła sobie kilkuletnią przerwę. W piątej klasie podstawówki przeglądała z nudów Ponynet, gdzie znalazła przepiękną piosenkę Bohemian Rhapsody. Dzięki niej oraz kilku innym ponownie powróciła do słuchania tego zespołu. 'Korpiklaani' Zapoznała się z tym fińskim zespołem 3 miesiące temu. Surfując po Ponynecie znalazła na PonyTubie baaardzo epicką piosenkę. Nazywała się Vodka. Zafascynowała się tą piosenką, jak i zespołem, który ją stworzył. Postanowiła wpisać w wyszukiwarkę hasło: Korpiklaani. Chciała wiedzieć o nim wszystko, więc zaczęła szukać informacje. W czasie słuchania piosenek aż jej się nawet tańczyć zachciało, ale nie umie ;-;.Połączenie ostrych metalowych brzmień i muzyki ludowej było po prostu niesamowitebardziej niesamowite niż Prusy ;o;. W ciągu minionych 3 miesięcy całkowicie się oczarowała się Leśnym Klanem. Jej ulubionymi członkami zespołu są Jonne Järvelä '''oraz '''Kalle "Cane" Savijärvi.' 'Muzyka celtycka' Od niedawna przypadła jej ta muzyka do gustu. 'Lista ulubionych utworów' Korpiklaani: *'Rise' *'Vodka' *'Happy little bozzer' *'Rauta' *'Levan Polkka' *'Beer Beer' *'Keep on galloping' *'Native land' *'Metsamies' *'Let's drink' *'Kohmelo' *'Päät Pois Tai Hirteen' *'Shall we take a turn' *'Surma' *'Uniaika' *'Tervaskanto' *'Tuoppi Olutta' *'Tuli kokko' *'Gods on fire' Queen: *'We will rock you' *'I want it all' *'Who wants to live forever' *'One vision' *'We are the champions ' *'Bohemian Rhapsody' *'A kind of magic' *'You're my best friend' *'The show must go on' *'Too much love will kill you' *'Radio GaGa' *'Let me live' *'Bicycle race' *'Another one bites the dust' *'Crazy little thing called love' *'Don't stop me now' The Rolling Stones: *'Doom and gloom' *'Dandelion' *'(I can't get no) Satisfaction' *'Gimme Shelter' *'Brown Sugar' *'Shine a light' The Beatles *'Helter Skelter' *'Back in the USRR' *'Let it be' Adrian von Zielger *'A Celtic lore' *'Gaelic Earth' *'Legend' *'Land of the free' *'Prophecy' AC/DC *'Thunder struck' *'Back in black' *'Highway to hell' *'Hells bells' *'Rock N Roll train' *'TNT' Nightwish *'Nemo' *'Devil and the deep dark ocean' *'FantasMic' *'The poet and the pendulum' *'The Pharaoh sails to orion' *'Bye bye beautiful' Jest ich więcej, ale wymieniać mi się nie chce~ Co lubi, a czego nie lubi Lubi: *'Koty'. Po prostu wielbi te przeurocze stworzenia. Są takie puchate, słodkie i z charakteru bardzo do niej podobne. *'Język polski' *'Język angielski' *'Lody' Jej ulubione to: miętowe, kokosowe, czekoladowe truskawkowe, pierniczkowe, kawowe, waniliowe oraz wiele innych. *'Psy' *'Szczury' *'Żaby' *'Królową Chrysalis' Nie lubi: *'Mielonych kotletów sojowych' *'Matematyki' *'Swagu i Yolo' *'Małych źreabków (wyjątkiem jest Bart)' *'Współczesnych piosenek' 'Zainteresowania 'Rysowanie' Już od najmłodszych lat uwielbiała rysować, czego stale się uczy. Najbardziej lubi rysować kucyki oraz koty. Najczęściej tworzy swoje rysunki na kartkach papieru, ponieważ na komputerze jej w ogóle nie wychodzą. 'Pisanie' Od nie dawna zaczęła lubic pisanie. Często pisze różne opowiadania oraz zwykłe lub białe wiersze. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele i znajomi' Ktoś chętny? Pod warunkiem jak omówi się historię poznania! Cytaty *'';-;'' *''Shipnęłam Witka z piłką lel''!!!!1111 -Hyhy. Tak bardzo shipping xd. *'Niczego ' '-Jej odpowiedź na pytanie rówieśnika, którego nie lubi: "Czego słuchasz?" *'Buzię widzę! Twarz widzę!!! Buzię!!!!' '-eeee xd *'Wiesz co? Uważasz, że jesteś taka wielka, wspaniała i wszechpotężna niczym Trixie Lulamoon? Mylisz się skarbie!!! Ty jesteś tylko #$!@#& śmieciem tego społeczeństwa! Wszyscy tak naprawdę cię nienawidzą. Życzę Ci, byś umarła w ogromnej i bolesnej męce!!!' -Czyli co by chciała powiedzieć Marcie prosto w oczy, jednak niestety nie jest w stanie tego powiedzieć, bo jest zby strachliwa. *'Czasem tak chciałabym uciec i zostawić tak wszystko i wszystkich....' Ciekawostki *Jest uzależniona od emotikon: ";-;" "xd: ":c" "c:". *Jej sierść pachnie owocami (głównie brzoskwiniami). *Uwielbia PokeMony. *Gdyby była krajem, to byłaby Włochami Południowymi. *A gdyby byłaby zwierzęciem, to kotem domowym. *Ma śmiech podobny do śmiechu''' Jolanty ze '''"Świata Według Kiepskich".